


"We're Out of Coffee, Sir!"

by stagnation13 (Bellalaine)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-05
Updated: 2010-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellalaine/pseuds/stagnation13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sir..." Carter was catching her breath. "We have no coffee, sir!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	"We're Out of Coffee, Sir!"

**Author's Note:**

> Written for comment_fic at LJ on 04-18-2009

"Well!" Jack said, hands on hips, surveying the scene around him. "We have the base camp all set up, we have the mess up and running, communications functional, latrines dug, tents all set up, the weather is perfect, if I were at home I would be fishing." Jack smirked the smirk of a satisfied man. "This is a good sign!"

Then he heard yelling. Coming from the direction of the mess tent.

"What the hell?" Jack muttered, and then his radio went off.

"Sir, we need you at the mess immediately." It was Carter, sounding ill at ease, and Jack could hear the mayhem coming through her radio. Someone sounded pissed off.

"On my way. What the hell is going on?"

Silence.

"Carter?" A ball of uneasiness settled in Jack's belly.

"Sir...it's Daniel."

Jack sprinted to the mess tent.

He ran into Carter first, but he could hear his Daniel ranting and raving at the top of his lungs deeper in the tent.

"Sir..." Carter was catching her breath. "We have no coffee, sir!"

Jack stared at her, the implication settling in.

"Oh hell," he whispered, horrified. "All those Marines without their coffee..."

"And the scientists and everyone else..."

"And Daniel," they both said, eyes getting very big.

"I can handle the geeks without their coffee, but the Marines...you don't mess with the Marines and their coffee." Jack thought for a moment.

"OK, this is what you're going to do," and quietly gave her instructions.

"You'd better hurry or we're going to have a mutiny on our hands."

Sam grinned. "Your hands, sir," she pointed out before she took off running.

Taking a deep breath and squaring his shoulders, Jack walked into they mayhem of the mess tent. The marines saw him and went silent, but there was a certain archeologist who was not impressed by rank still ranting at the top of his lungs.

"Daniel".

"Jack, there's no coffee!"

"I know, Daniel," said Jack in the voice he used to placate small children and decaffeinated archeoloigsts. "Its an oversight that is being fixed right this moment." Jack raised his voice so everyone could hear him. "My deepest, sincerest apologies, we should have coffee in about an hour, if my plan works." He dropped his voice again. "Daniel?"

"If your plan works? Jack, what the..."

"Daniel." At that Daniel stopped his ranting, when Jack drawled out his name like that he knew he needed to listen.

"With me," Jack said, turning to leave the mess. He heard the collective sigh of relief from behind him and he couldn't help but grin. A pissy Daniel was a force to be reckoned with, and it was widely known the only one would could placate a pissy Daniel was a certain Colonel.

Jack didn't say a word as he went to his tent, letting Daniel curse and mutter behind him.

"Jack, an off world blow job isn't going to make this better," said Daniel quietly once they were inside Jack's tent.

"I didn't offer," said Jack, pointing to three boxes on the ground. One was labeled, "Jarhead Pellets", the other labeled, "Geek Pellets", and the third simply had, "Dr. Jackson's Pellets" written in Jack's writing on the side.

Daniel exploded. "What, are we rabbits now, Jack?"

Jack ignored that, he opened the Geek Pellets box and handed a clear plastic bag to Daniel, who immediately knew what it was by the smell. Wasting no time, he got the bag open and shoved a handful of chocolate covered espresso beans into his mouth.

Jack stood there and watched the transformation take place. Daniel pretty much had an orgasm right there in front of him, sighing happily and he crunched his way through his first handful. Jack stood there, smiling, hands on his hips, as he watched Daniel turn from a monster back to his sweet Daniel.

"Better?" Jack asked softly.

Daniel opened his eyes and smiled beautifully. Oh yeah, it was better. That sparkle in those blue eyes told Jack it was way better.

"Carter is coming back with that Sumatra stuff you like so much. In the meantime, I hope that holds you over."

Before he could say anything else Jack found himself with an armful of caffeinated Daniel. "Thank you Jack," Daniel breathed into his ear before taking his mouth in a deep, coffee and chocolate tasting kiss.

Jack pressed the warm, solid body against his, his hands getting possessive on Daniel's ass. Oh yeah. So way better.

Reluctantly, they let one another go. "Guess I better distribute the rest," sighed Jack.

"Can I have a couple more bags?"

"Daniel, you have your own damn box. Do I look like I carry a deathwish?"

"You were the one who walked into a crowd of decaffeinated Marines," pointed out Daniel.

"Unarmed," said Jack. "Not the smartest thing I've done."

"Not all all," Daniel popped his last bean into his mouth. "Come on, I'll help. You'll need help beating off the big bad Marines."

"Hello! Colonel here!"

"Uh huh," muttered Daniel.


End file.
